Lucy
Lucy is the president of the Kappa Tau Kappa sorority, a member of the Hilltones, Parker Caine's ex-girlfriend and Maggie Vera's friend. History Early Life It is known that at some point in the past her father left her mother for Coco, the CrossFit instructor. In college, Lucy joined Kappa Tau Kappa at Hilltowne University and eventually became president of the sorority. At some point before Halloween 2018, she started dating the president of the Phi Delta Upsilon fraternity, Parker Caine. Season One ''Pilot Lucy oversees sorority rush to recruit some of the freshman girls into Kappa Tau Kappa among the pledges is Maggie Vera. Lucy approaches Maggie and tells her that she is confident Maggie will make it. She then goes on to introduce Maggie to her other friends Viv and Dylan. As they talk to Maggie, Maggie's telepathic powers take effect and she begins reading their thoughts. She freaks out, thinking that it is a rush prank. Lucy goes to check in on Maggie to make sure she is okay. Maggie hears Lucy think they might have to get rid of her. Later, after Maggie runs into a demonic dog, she and her sisters realize that there is a demon around. Since Maggie had overheard Lucy say that they might have to get rid of her, she concludes that Lucy must be the demon. Meanwhile, Lucy comes to the Vera Manor to kidnap Maggie as part of her initiation into the sorority. During the initiation, Lucy invites Maggie for a special something she has saved for her. So, Maggie freaks out and goes to hide in the bathroom. She texts Macy and Mel to come save her from Lucy. While Lucy is waiting for Maggie, Mel comes in and throws baking soda on her saying, "Be gone, demon!" Lucy has no idea what Mel is talking about. Realizing that she has made a mistake, Mel pretends that she meant demon as in "bitchy". In a state of confusion, Lucy reveals that all she wanted was to share some booze with Maggie. Let This Mother Out The next day, Lucy leads the Kappa girls to visit their Kappa sister, Angela Wu, who is in a coma in the hospital. She asks everyone to hold hands, but Maggie freaks out after touching Angela's hand as she heard her screaming. Lucy is weirded out by Maggie. Sweet Tooth A few days later, Lucy is looking to host a Kappa Halloween party outside campus because the school banned alcohol following Angela's incident. Luckily, Maggie, who is trying to get back on Lucy's good side, offers to host the party at the Vera Manor. This puts Maggie back on Lucy's good side. She introduces her boyfriend, Parker, to Maggie at the end of the night, unaware that they had already met. Exorcise Your Demons Lucy is concerned that Maggie is too busy with studying to focus on Kappa duties. She tells Maggie that she is her favorite pledge and is willing to do anything to help her get into the sorority. So she asks her smart boyfriend Parker to help Maggie study. Unfortunately, as Parker and Maggie start hanging out, they start developing feelings for each other and while trying to distract Parker from the exorcism the Charmed Ones are performing, Maggie kisses him. Other Women A broken-hearted Lucy tells Maggie that Parker broke up with her and she is confident that he has been cheating on her with another girl. She asks for Maggie's help in investigating who Parker cheated on her with. Maggie does not want to hurt her relationship with Lucy, so she refuses to tell her about her kiss with Parker. Maggie talks to Parker about it, but Parker is unapologetic about his feelings for her. After wrestling with the dilemma for a while, Maggie eventually tells Lucy the truth. Lucy is devastated because she trusted Maggie so much but then Maggie betrayed her by kissing her boyfriend and lied to her by pretending that she was trying to help her. Lucy angrily tells Maggie to forget about ever joining Kappa. Kappa Spirit A week later, Lucy is targeted by the vengeful spirit of a former Kappa sister, Brenda Mancini. Maggie was able to save her with a heart-felt apology, which lessened Lucy's own pain and caused Brenda to lose her connection to the living world. Out of Scythe While Lucy does not appear in person, she appears in a photo when Parker mentions that she has a new boyfriend. She also sends them messages to wish Parker and Maggie happiness. Witch Perfect Lucy and Maggie meet up again when both join the Hilltones. The two rekindle their friendship, having bonded over Maggie's family drama and Lucy's own family drama. You're Dead to Me Lucy runs into Maggie on campus. She asks Maggie to accompany her to the Phi Delta Traffic Lights Party where all attendees dress like a traffic light color ("red" depicts "unavailable"; "yellow" depicts "approachable"; and "green" depicts "available"). Maggie is reluctant because Parker will be there, but Lucy insists she had moved on and would like to get Maggie back into Kappa by spring rush. The two wear green at the party, where they have fun. The day after the party, Lucy, under Alastor's mesmerization, informs him what she saw at the party. Alastor wants Maggie and Parker back together as soon as possible, to which Lucy agrees. After he ends the call, Lucy has no recollection of what transpired moments earlier. Switches & Stones She welcomes Maggie back into Kappa, although she's unaware that, due to an accidental soul switch, it's actually Mel who she's interacting with throughout majority of the episode. Memento Mori She unknowingly poisons Parker as Alastor moves closer to fulfilling his plan. Ambush Maggie finds out that Lucy has been spelled by Alastor to spy on her and push her romantic relationship forward with Parker for his father's own benefits. Red Rain Lucy is not seen in neither this episode nor The Source Awakens, but it can be assumed that she was affected by the Harbinger virus, and she was also healed when Galvin Burdette sacrificed himself. Personality Lucy is caring to her friends especially seen in the way she genuinely cares about Maggie. She is superficial and pretentious—she likes talking about how "woke" the sorority has become and the new no-drinking rules, but she secretly shares drinks with her friends. She is also somewhat of an honest person, who acts with her thoughts. Lucy has also shown that she doesn’t let past grudges cloud her thoughts on people after she has moved on, such as supporting Maggie and Parker’s relationship after she forgave the two. Physical Appearance Lucy has long blond hair and pale skin of an American. She wears traditional Kappa outfits with pride, mostly with long and beautiful dresses. In ''Switches & Stones, she seems to have pink streaks in her hair; but in Memento Mori, her hair seems to be back completely blonde. Weaknesses *'Acrophobia:' Lucy stated that she has a fear of heights when Brenda manipulated her into climbing on top of the roof. Relationships Friends *'Kappa Tau Kappa Members': As a very serious sorority president, Lucy is very caring toward her sorority sisters and makes sure they all follow the rules properly. *'Lucy and Maggie Vera': Lucy thought of Maggie as her friend and had gone through great lengths to help her maintain her place within Kappa, before finding out Maggie had kissed her boyfriend, which prompted him to break up with her. She was so hurt and angry that her pain conjured up the vengeful spirit of Brenda Mancini, who almost killed her. Maggie's honest apology lessened Lucy's pain, and she eventually forgave her. They are currently on good terms and are friends, having joined the Hilltones. Romantic Life *'Lucy and Parker Caine:' Lucy was dating Parker at the time when he and Maggie met. Lucy was so serious about their relationship that her heart broke when he broke up with her, saying it was his own problem. Lucy suspected there was someone else and asked Maggie to find out for her. After the secret was told and all was eventually forgiven, she messaged Maggie and Parker to wish them happiness. *'Unnamed new boyfriend': Between Kappa Spirit and Out of Scythe, Lucy got a new boyfriend. Nothing is known about this guy except that he made her happy and it allowed her to forgive Maggie and Parker. The photo with Lucy shows that he is of African-American descent. While attending the Traffic Lights party, Lucy is seen wearing green, which indicates she had broken up with her boyfriend. Appearances Trivia *In Witch Perfect, Lucy revealed that her father is bisexual and she is on good terms with his current lover, Coco. Quotes Esse quam videri. It means to be rather than seem to be. That is the Kappa Tau Kappa motto, which means we strive to be authentic. Leave me alone! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me every time you show up reminding me of what you did?! We were friends, Maggie. I trusted you. Maggie, when I move on, I move on. Thank you. Next. Gallery Season One Lucy 1.jpg 1x11-Magcy-Luggie-Friends-again.gif Lucy wants solo.gif CHD-116-Lucy.png 1x20 Lucy and Hunter.gif 1x20 Lucy and Hunter are dancing.gif References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mortals Category:Females Category:Hilltowne University Students Category:Kappa Tau Kappa Category:The Hilltones